stay with me
by innocent blusher
Summary: sakura is having a hard time trying to cope with the fact that sasuke is gone. after a night awaking from a nightmare she is taken. but where and by who? will she ever get to see sasuke again?sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hey guys this is my new fic. I'm sorry it took so long but the one that I was promising you just lost its purpose to me so now this is my brand new one that I think I will have a lot of fun writing. I'm sorry if some characters are ooc but il try my best to keep them in there character most of the time.=] MAKE SURE you R&R!!! 5 is what I need to continue!so now enjoy!!=]**

* * *

**ch.1 broken glass stay with me**

"DONT GO!!"the light breeze whipped around my frail figure, I would have shivered but my mind was not concerned with anything besides the boy standing in front of me. The tears increased there pace as I realized my raspy please had no affect on the raven haired boy. My heart raced faster and the tears rolled down my cheek carelessly. He began to walk once more and before I could stop myself I yelled the first thing that came to my mind. "if you go i'l scream and....!" he disappeared and quickly reappeared behind me. My breath caught in my throat, he was so close.... and yet so far away. "sakura." his breath on my neck sent chills down my spine. "thank you." my eyes widened as I prepared myself for what was about to happen. Before I could protest he knocked me unconscious but not before his name spilled from my pale lips one last time. "sas-uke"

I jolted up from my disturbed slumber. I reached up to wipe the tears from my face but my hand got tangled in a heap of wet locks. I yanked my hand down not caring I pulled out a few strands. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I was gasping for breath. I through the covers off of my drenched body. Dragging my feet along the cold floor I reached the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I looked at the girl in the mirror, the same thing repeating in my head

"this isn't me, it just cant be."

the said girl had her makeup from the previous night running down her face and her hair was clinging helplessly to her face with the help of cursed tears she so hated.

"why does he do this to me?" I began talking out loud. "couldn't he see that night that I needed him?!" my voice was raising but I didn't care, I was alone in the house anyway. "i confessed to him EVERYTHING and it still wasn't enough!!"

I was sobbing and my hands fisted up and clenched the counter. "I NEEDE HIM AND HE WALKED AWAY!!!" glaring harshly into the mirror his face appeared and with ought warning my fisted hand collided with the glass sending shards everywhere. I hissed in pain and quickly got a towel off the rack using it to stop the gushing blood. I hissed again as I realized there was a shard embedded in my skin.

I sucked in a deep breath and pulled the piece roughly out of my hand. My good hand glowed green and traced the wound enough to were it was sealed. I leaned my back against the wall, I felt my legs give out as my body slid down the wall. When i reached the ground I heard a few pieces of glass crunch but I wasn't really concerned. I buried my face in my hands and broke down for the first time in a while. The blood smeared on my face mixing with my tears. When I final decided to get up I quickly made my way to get the broom that was in the closet.

I finished sweeping the last bit of my mess and I walked over to the sink to wash the blood away. Fed up with trying to get it all off with a small rag I went over to the tub and filled it with hot water. Not caring how hot it was I sunk down into it anyways. I looked back on the event of the night.

"i cant believe I let myself get so worked up like that."

"**its not your fault you know."**

"yes it is! I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way like that!"

"**girl listen to yourself your starting to sound like sasuke."**

" please don't mention him right now. I'm not sure I can handle anything else to clean up tonight."

" **you know you still love him."**

" are you insane? I just punched a damn mirror out because I saw his face and your telling me I still love him?"

"**yes, yes I am. You know if he came back right now you would be all over him with ought even having a second thought about it."**

I opened my eyes suddenly and realized I dozed off for a minute. Quickly drying myself off I changed back into my tank top and shorts then jumped back into bed hoping to have a more pleasant sleep then before. I felt my eyes get heavy as my last thought was...

"would I let him back in my life still if he came back?"

* * *

something shifted within the darkness of the room causing me to stiffen. I held tight to the kunia hidden under my pillow. Whoever it was I couldn't sense where they were at in the room. A shadow fell over my body and I almost blew my cover but I stayed still and quiet.

"now now cherry blossom why don't you stop acting and put the kunia down."

I gasped how did he know I was awake? I jumped out of the bed and was met with the cloaked figure. I charged at the figure with the kunie. It dodged my attack and hit the pressure point on my neck as I stumbled to the ground. Darkness was surrounding me fast but I managed to whisper a few words before it over took me completely.

"sa-suke he-lp m-m-me"

"hehe, isn't that cute even when he left her she still calls for him. I must remember to tell sasuke about this."

with that the figure threw sakura over its shoulder and stormed out the window and into the darkness.

* * *

**A**/**N: hahaha its finished!!! wow that did not take long at all. But it is kind of short and my apologies for that but Its about 1:42 am and I have to get up for school at 5:00!T_T ok so the deal is.......i need 5 little reviews to continue! If you don't review I wont continue. (sigh) and I really want to continue this so PLEASE review!! please feel free to point out any things you see that need to be improved and I'll do my best to fix them.=] so don't forget the faster you review the faster I will update!!=] l8r**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDAAAATTTEE!**

Ok so obviously this is not a chapter update but I just had a few things to say that I hope you all will be pleased with. So after soooooooo long of not updating or even writing ANYTHING for that matter, I for some reason felt like looking back at my story and after reading the reviews I can honestly say I cried! I am NOT a cry baby but this just hit me so hard! You guys cared SO much and supported me so much! Things just got so rough for such a long time and I completely forgot how much I loved to wright. So I have some good news, if you guys still have faith and still want me to update this story just leave a review saying UPDATE! Or I have another option for you, I can leave this story be and come back to it later and start a BRAND NEW sasusaku story AND yall *the reviewers* can tell me things you want to see, hear, ect. And I will surprise you with an AMAZING come back!


End file.
